dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Advent Adventures
Production Characters Rescuers Shadow Rescuers Rescue Paw Shadow Paw Other Heroes *System Users Movie Only *System Users *Zero Rangers *Zangetsu Special Only Spin-Off Only Summoned *Summoned by Rescue Red *Summoned by Rescue Yellow Allies *Assist Robots **Alex 5 (A robot that was made in the USA) **Assist Robo-Dog **Cyber Katie (The Original Rescuers and Paw Assist Robot) *Levi, Dark and Daniel's Family **Jim Seventeen/King Cyris Almore (The Brother of Dravis, husband of Queen Atlanna and the king of Crone) **Kay Seventeen/Queen Atlanna Almore (The wife of King Cyris and the queen of Crone) **Uncle Ted/Lord Dravis Almore (The Brother of Cyris) **Alanena Almore (Dravis' wife) **Geoffrey Almore (Young Inventor, Dravis and Alanena's adopted son) **Benji Almore (A mysterious teenager in forever-14-yr-old body (but still aging, not the appearance changes); expert assassin, foster-son of Queen Mayana Almore (son/friend of King Mortin). **Mortin Almore (Dravis and Cyris' Dad (father/friend of Benji), husband of Queen Mayana, Half-brother of Roto; Previous King of Crone.) **Mayana Almore (Dravis and Cyris' Mom (and also Benji), wife of King Mortin; Previous Queen of Crone.) **King Posiden Wellford (Father of Atlanna Wellford/Almore; a loving father turned into overprotective and strict since the death of Queen Shaira, mostly keeping Janus approach the Surface World.) **Queen Shaira Wellford (Mother of Atlanna Wellford/Almore; a devoting mother until she was poisoned during the Wrath of Magic War.) *Carlos' Family **Carter Beach **Matsuri Beach *Logan's Family **Molly Lemon **Sam Lemon *Greg's Family **Gramm Hurricane **Janine Hurricane *Connor's Family **Chad Zip **Leeann Zip *Amaya's Family **Amanda Grain **Wilson Grain *Ryder's Family **Anna Cycle **Reader Cycle **Ryan Cycle *Katie's Family **Katlin Josh **Bronson Josh *Alex's Family **Martin Porter **Marin Porter **Mr. Porter *Makayla's Family **King Tomari Chono (The king of Chonus) **Queen Selina Chono (The Wife of Tomari Chono and the queen of Chonus) *Marshall's Family **Marshal Fire **Matthew Fire **Milo Fire **Malcom Fire **Shelly Fire *Zuma's Family **Zipper Marine **Zack Marine **Duster Marine **Stacy Marine *Rubble's Family **Rolle Tread **Red Tread **Reed Tread **Luca Tread *Rocky's Family **Reilly Fresh **Eco Fresh **Robert Fresh **Rebecca Fresh *Chase's Family **Chaser Justice **Carter Justice **Maxie Justice *Skye's Family **Skyler Breeze **Jet Breeze **Sandy Breeze **Skyla Breeze *Everest's Family **Emma Evan **Eric Evan **Calvin Evan *Tracker's Family **Tracie Jungle **Mark Jungle **Tim Jungle **Jane Jungle **Harvey Jungle *Crone **Katherine Leann (The head maid of Crone Castle) **Captain Lynx Rex (The Captain of the guards of Crone Castle) *Frosted Empire **Almanda Everest (Princess of Frosted Empire) **Queen Ellice Everest (Queen of Frosted Empire) *Volcanic Empire **Prince Copper (Prince of Volcanic Empire) *Beta1 Ranger-kun Plushies *Rescue-kun Dolls **Rescue Red-kun **Rescue Orange-kun **Rescue Yellow-chan **Rescue Green-kun **Rescue Blue-kun **Rescue Pink-chan **Rescue Silver-kun **Rescue Cyan-chan **Rescue Forest-kun *Shadow-kun Dolls **Rescue Black-kun **Shadow Rescue Orange-kun **Shadow Rescue Yellow-kun **Shadow Rescue Green-kun **Shadow Rescue Blue-kun **Shadow Rescue Pink-chan **Shadow Rescue Silver-kun **Shadow Rescue Cyan-chan **Shadow Rescue Forest-kun *Paw-kun Dolls **Red Paw-kun **Orange Paw-kun **Yellow Paw-kun **Green Paw-kun **Blue Paw-kun **Pink Paw-chan **Robo Paw-kun (Mislabeled on the tag as Silver Paw-kun) **Cyan Paw-chan **Forest Paw-kun *Shadow Paw-kun Dolls **Black Paw-kun **Shadow Orange Paw-kun **Shadow Yellow Paw-kun **Shadow Green Paw-kun **Shadow Blue Paw-kun **Shadow Pink Paw-chan **Shadow Silver Paw-kun **Shadow Cyan Paw-chan **Shadow Forest Paw-kun *Extra-kun Dolls **Rescue Red-chan **Rescue Ace-chan **Shining Armor-kun **Moonlight Warrior-chan **Rescue White-kun **Rescue Dull Silver-kun **Rescue Omega-kun (Only form of Rescue Omega's appearance) **Red Paw-chan **Royal Paw-chan **Crimson Paw-kun (Part of the Kun Brothers set) **Navy Paw-kun (Part of the Kun Brothers set) **Bronze Paw-kun **Grey Paw-kun **Omega Paw-kun (Only form of Omega Paw's appearance) **Silva Paw-kun **Mountain Paw-kun **Brown Paw-kun (Only form of Brown Paw's appearance) **Future Paw-kun *Neon Rescue-kun Dolls (Only form of the Neon Rangers' appearance) **Neon Rescue Red-kun **Neon Rescue Orange-kun **Neon Rescue Yellow-kun **Neon Rescue Green-kun **Neon Rescue Blue-kun **Neon Rescue Pink-chan **Neon Rescue Silver-chan **Neon Rescue Cyan-chan **Neon Rescue Forest-kun *Neon Paw-kun Dolls (Only form of the Neon Rangers' appearance) **Neon Red Paw-kun **Neon Orange Paw-kun **Neon Yellow Paw-kun **Neon Green Paw-kun **Neon Blue Paw-kun **Neon Pink Paw-chan **Neon Robo Paw-kun **Neon Cyan Paw-chan **Neon Forest Paw-kun *Mission-kun Dolls **Mission Red-kun **Mission Orange-kun **Mission Yellow-kun **Mission Green-kun **Mission Blue-kun **Mission Pink-chan **Mission Silver-chan *Mission Paw-kun Dolls **Mission Paw Red-kun **Mission Paw Orange-kun **Mission Paw Yellow-kun **Mission Paw Green-kun **Mission Paw Blue-kun **Mission Paw Pink-chan **Mission Paw Silver-kun (Mislabeled on the tag as Mission Paw Robo-kun) Freedom Fighters *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow The Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big The Cat *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Silver The Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatross *Wave the Swallow *Maria Robotnik *Bernadette Hedgehog (Sonic's Real Mom) *Jules Hedgehog (Sonic's Real Dad) *Sir Charles Hedgehog (Sonic's Real Uncle) *Ben Muttski *Infinite the Jackal *Gadget the Wolf *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese The Chao *Chocola The Chao *Gemerl *Metal Sonic ► Shard The Metal Sonic *Anti-Humdinger Alliance **Dr. Eggman **Orbot/SA-55 **Cubot/IDI-07 The Resistance *Red Ranger Squad *Blue Ranger Squad *Yellow Ranger Squad *Green Ranger Squad *Pink Ranger Squad *White Ranger Squad *Black Ranger Squad *Orange Ranger Squad *Silver Ranger Squad *Gold Ranger Squad *Violet Ranger Squad The Resistance of the Future *Resistance Captain *Ryder's unknown friend *Various resistance fighters *Various civilians Other *Eclipse *Solar *Lunar *Uzume *Jikan *Fūjin *Omoikane *Raiden *Ryūjin *Suijin *Benten *Hachiman *Altered Timelines Zones Classic Zone *Classic Levi Seventeen *Classic Greg *Classic Makayla Shelly *Classic Logan Lemon *Classic Connor *Classic Amaya Rider Zone Unnamed Zone Mirror Zone *Connor (Mirror World) *Greg (Mirror World) *Amaya (Mirror World) *Maria Robotnik (Mirror World) Time Jackers/Dimension Jackers *Matteimasu (Unknown Member) *Mayonaka (Unknown Member) *Wāpu (Unknown Member) Overlords *Sentries *Paw Patrol Sentries The Demon King Saga Greed Civilians *Mayor Goodway *Julia Goodway *Julius Goodway *Mr. Porter *Farmer Al *Farmer Yumi *Francois Turbot *Jake Sai *Danny *Lost Innocence **Sir Lancelot **Sir Galahad **Sir Lamorak **Sir Percival **Sir Gawain **Blacksmith (Mentioned) **Nimue (Mentioned) Villains Humdinger Empire *Mayor Humdinger *Infinite the Jackal (Possessed by Phantom Ruby) *Metal Ranger Series **Metal Levi **Metal Greg **Mecha Logan **Metal Makayla *Humdinger's Badniks Black Arms *Black Doom *Eclipse the Darkling Demon Lords' Force *Speed Demon Lord *Chaos Demon Lord *ESP Demon Lord *Resistance Killer (defected) *Resistance Destroyers *False Heroes Yomi Sin-kaijin's Army *Yomi Sin-kaijin **Sin Monster **Corrupted Victims ***Levi Seventeen (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Dark Seventeen (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Daniel Jungle (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Carlos (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Logan Lemon (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Greg (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Connor (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Amaya (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Ryder (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Katie (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Alex Porter (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Maria Robotnik (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Bernadette Hedgehog (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Jules Hedgehog (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Sir Charles Hedgehog (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Ben Muttski (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Blaze the Cat (Corrupted, Unwillingly) **Yomi Kaijin Soldiers **Corrupted Rangers The Destroyer of Zones Other *Ken Penders *Mephiles the Dark *Crone **Roto Almore (Arrested) (Evil half-brother to Mortin Almore) *Space Empire Zangyack **Development Technical Officer Insarn **Chief of Staff Damaras **Gaigazorg (Brainwashed) ***Gormin Sailors ****Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin *****Dogormin Bodyguards *Psychotic Sonic *??? (A Being that resembles the Levi Seventeen) *Altered Timelines *Greeed *Helheim Planet *Bujin World *Time Jackers/Dimension Jackers **Matteimasu (Unknown Member) **Mayonaka (Unknown Member) **Wāpu (Unknown Member) *Another Rangers *Kaijin Monsters Episodes *Note: The term Classic Series is for the Seasons without any thing focus around it. Season 1: Classic Series # Ep. 1: A Adventure Starts! # Ep. 2: Humdinger tries again # Ep. 3: The kidnaping # Ep. 4: Heading to West Side Island # Ep. 5: Escape from Humdinger Island # Ep. 6: Little Planet and the Time Badges # Ep. 7: Advent Chaos # Ep. 8: Trouble at Floating Island # Ep. 9: Triple Trouble # Ep. 10: Pawstars # Ep. 11: Greg's Skypatrol # Ep. 12: Attack on Cocoa Island # Ep. 13: Mash up Labyrinth # Ep. 14: Batting to the Egg Satellite II # Ep. 15: 3D Blast Flickies' Island # Ep. 16: Investigation of Cloud Castle Zone # Ep. 17: Advent X-treme # Ep. 18: Advent Adventure (Episode) # Ep. 19: Pocket Adventure # Ep. 20: Advent Adventure 2 # Ep. 21: Advent Advance # Ep. 22: Advent Advance 2: Another Kidnaping # Ep. 23: Advent Battle: Attack of the Gizoid # Ep. 24: Advent Heroes: Mystery of Humdinger # Ep. 25: Advent Advance 3: G-merl # Ep. 26: Advent Darkness: Dark Rises # Ep. 27: Intruder from a another dimension # Ep. 28: Advent 06: Worst Episode Ever # Ep. 29: Advent Rivals: Mysterious Onyx Island # Ep. 30: World of Arabian Nights (Episode) # Ep. 31: Advent Rush Adventure # Ep. 32: Advent Rivals 2: Stopping Humdinger Nega # Ep 33: The Dark Brotherhood # Ep. 34: Advent World Adventure # Ep. 35: World of Camelot (Episode) # Advent Adventure: Episode I Season 2: Classic Series # Ep. 1: Invading an interstellar amusement park # Ep. 2: Advent Generations: Attack of the Time-Eater # Advent Adventures: Episode II # Ep. 4: Crash Landing onto Lost Hex # Ep. 5: Advent Mania (Episode) # Ep. 6: Advent Mania Plus (Episode) # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 10: Alert! Mysterious Red Warrior! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 36: Blasting out with Full Force! Season 3: Crone's Heroes *Main Focus: The origins of Levi, Dark and Daniel. # Ep. 1: The disappearance # Ep. 2: Welcome to Crone # Ep. 3: Meeting a young inventor # Ep. 4: Humdinger take 99% of the world # Ep. 5: Storming the Egg Satellite # Ep. 6: Escaping the Egg Satellite # Ep. 7: Royal Advisor Dravis # Ep. 8: Needing disguises # Ep. 9: Meeting the King and Queen # Ep. 10: Destroying a weapon factory # Ep. 11: Assistant is required # Ep. 12: Appearance of the Imposters # Ep. 13: Familiar Connection and Faces # Ep. 14: Getting new names # Ep. 15: A sigh relief # Ep. 16: Launching a massive attack # Ep. 17: Out the confusion and in to Chemical Plant # Ep. 18: Creating a diversion and destroying the Egg Satellite # Ep. 19: Brothers Trouble # Ep. 20: The Masked One # Ep. 21: The Eldest Brother # Ep. 22: Null Space Fight # Ep. 23: Taking on the Replica army # Ep. 24: Colossal Eclipse Cannon # Ep. 25: The Royal Family Portrait # Ep. 26: Seeing the truth # Ep. 27: Heading Home # Ep. 28: Eliminate the virtual Eclipse Cannon # Ep. 29: Chance! Levi, Dark and Daniel have Return! # Ep. 30: The War is Over, The Resistance Disbands # Ep. 31: The Rewritten Family # Ep. 32: The Almore Family is The Seventeen Family # Ep. 33: Remembering after being Rewritten # Ep. 34: The Reunion Ceremony # Ep. 35: The Next Adventure # Ep. 36: Prologue: Episode Chase Season 4: Post Crone *Main Focus: The after events of Season 3. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep 15: The Yellow Thief Nickname Kaitou # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 5: Master Morpher *Main Focus: The Master Morpher # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 8: Why would you do this Nigo? # Ep. 9: Ryusoul Red Strikes! And Mini-What? # Ep. 10: The Return of the Mysterious Red Warrior # Ep. 11: The Red Magician # Ep. 12: Magenta Man, but also Silver # Ep. 13: Earning the respect of Rescue Red # Ep. 14: Rescue Red Armor! # Ep. 15: Final Form Time: Sonic! # Ep. 16: Final Form Time: Shadow! # Ep. 17: Final Form Time: Silver! # Ep. 18: VS. Nebula Armor! # Ep. 19: The host is Sonic?! # Ep. 20: The Death of the Excalibur Ranger # Ep. 21: Master Morpher's New Owner # Ep. 22: Freeing Sonic # Ep. 23: Destroying the Nebula Armor # Ep. 24: The Cure for Serious Wounds # Ep. 25: Prophecy of the Life Elixir # Ep. 26:Getting the locations for the Ingredients # Ep. 27: Deciding Adventurers # Ep. 28: Getting Ready for Adventures # Ep. 29: The Quest Begins! # Ep. 30: Quest for the Life Elixir Act 1 # Ep. 31: Quest for the Life Elixir Act 2 # Ep. 32: Quest for the Life Elixir Act 3 # Ep. 33: Quest for the Life Elixir Act 4 # Ep. 34: Quest for the Life Elixir Act 5 # Ep. 35: Quest for the Life Elixir Act 6 # Ep. 36: Revive! Rescue Red Revived! Season 6: Bad Future *Main Focus: Sonic, Shadow and Silver's Evil Future # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*The Runaway Ranger Saga starts # Ep. 6: Runaway Ranger Act 1 # Ep. 7: Fallowing The Red Ranger Act 2 # Ep. 8: Hiding Act 3 # Ep. 9: Core of Demon Lords Act 4 # Ep. 10: The Curator Act 5 # Ep. 11: Still on the run Act 6 # Ep. 12: Tyrants appear! Act 7 # Ep. 13: Removal of the Core Act 8 # Ep. 14: The Fight! Heroes Vs. Tyrants Act 9 # Ep. 15: Core of Legends Final Act #*The Core of Demon Lords purifies becomes the Core of Legends # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 7: Tyrants *Main Focus: The Future Sonic, Shadow and Silver coming to the past trying to kill Levi. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 17: The Mirrored Entity # Ep. 18: Iwae! Rescue Red II! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 8: Choosing one *Main Focus: Multiple paths Levi must choose but three people try to stop him. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Happy New Levi 2020 # Speed! Skill! Awesome! 1991 # Ultimate Lifeform 2001 # The Ultimate Miridewatch! 2001 # Future Hero 2006 # The Silver Hedgehog Hero! 2206 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 20: The Grey Thief # Ep. 21: The past is past # Ep. 22: An Explosive Shock! # Ep. 23: The Ranger's Persona! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 28: The Grey Thief strikes again! # Ep. 29: Now means Now! # Ep. 30: Return those powers, White Levi! # Ep. 31: The return of the Grey Thief! # Ep. 32: Armored Rangers and Time Strike Rescue Red! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 9: Levi's own path *Main Focus: Levi trying to go his own path # Ep. 1: Going down Levi's own path # Ep. 2: Fighting More than one Group of Villains # Ep. 3: The return of Yellow Kaitou and Red Destroyer # Ep. 4: Rising Hopper! Zero-One! # Ep. 5: Stolen Watch # Ep. 6: Time Strike Pawz?! # Ep. 7: Past, Present and Future! # Ep. 8: Giving up Rescue Red II # Ep. 9: Rescue Black II Arrived!!! # Ep. 10: Losing Rescue Red Ridewatch # Ep. 11: Another Rescue Red Appears # Ep. 12: Carlos' Time to Shine! # Ep. 13: Rescue Orange, Rescue RedArmor! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 36: The Road Less Taken Season 10: Memories of Fate *Main Focus: Trying to get the Rescuers and Paw's Memories after their Resurrection. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 11: Separation *Main Focus: Rescuers and Paw are Separated from Sonic and the others # Ep. 1: Separated in another Dimension # Ep. 2: New Armor from the wreckage # Ep. 3: Disadvantage # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 12: Corruption *Main Focus: A being known as Yomi Sin-kaijin has Corrupted Levi and some others and can creating monsters with his Sin Fruit. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 10: Rescue Red's Saikyō Battle # Ep. 11: An Old friend, but he is still young # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 13: The Destroyer *Main Focus: A Sonic from a horrific future comes to Destroy all Zones. # Ep. 1: The Appearance of the Destroyer # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 14: Original *Main Focus: Season 1 & 2. # Ep. 1: Restoration # Ep. 2: Sonic and Amy's Start Dating #*Sonic and Amy's Love Relationship starts again # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 15: Original *Main Focus: Season 1 & 2. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 16: The Search *Main Focus: Levi is in a abandon city alone, while the others look for him. Comic only season. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 17: New Experience *Main Focus: Something Happens to the Rescuers, they appear as Sonic Characters. (Ex: Levi The Wolf, Amaya the Owl) # Ep. 1: Mysterious Change # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 10: The Red Return # Ep. 11: Amy Rose is Cheating on Sonic!? Levi Big Panic!!! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Movies #Curse of the Excalibur Ranger #Rescuers and Paw VS. Rescuers and Paw #Advent: True Powers ##Sonic's Synergy ##Fever Shadow ##Silver's Scarlet Scar #System Heroes #Zangetsu Vs. Zangetsu #Attack of Psychotic Sonic #The Bujin Trio #Advent Adventures: Be The One #Advent Adventures: Rise of The Werehog #Advent Story Quest ##Advent Story Quest: Amy, Mugen and Maria, Noble ##*Tribute to Ryuki and Den-O Specials *2005: Traumatizing Past *Xen's great Halloween prank *Triple Heroes *Generation X Mission *The Proto-Type Hero *The Answer: Alternate Ending *The Siege of War *Advent Christmas feat. Rescue Silver *BiBiBi no BibillSonic Spin-offs *Location Unknown *The Demon King Saga *Haunted (Spin-off) *Savoir or Soulless *Cho Imagination Series *Cosmic Sonic (Spin-Off) *MetsubouJinrai.net Underground *Sonic and Vicious Nightmares *Sonic: Thieves VS. Patrol *Sonic: The Destroyer *Super Sentai Data Logs Manga *Advent Comics *The Masks of Hedgehogs *Psycho Maniac Hedgehog *Delta Mission *Zeta Quest *Season 16: The Search Stageshows *Stage Show: Game Spark Main cast *Levi Seventeen, Dark, Daniel, Android Levi, Jim/Cyris, Uncle Ted/Dravis, *Benji, Mortin, Roto: Tardis17 *Carlos, Dark Carlos, Captain Lynx Rex: Jaiden Cannatelli *Logan Lemon, Dark Logan, Jones Duke: Lemon Incorporated *Greg, Dark Greg, Geoffrey Almore: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Connor, Dark Connor, Tony, Prince Copper: Roman Lutterotti *Amaya, Dark Amaya, Almanda: Addison Holley *Ryder, Dark Ryder: Jaxon Mercey *Katie, Dark Katie, Marsha Fire, Katherine Leann: Katherine Forrester *Alex Porter, Dark Alex: Wyatt White *Makayla Shelly, Myna Shelly, Erica Harold: N/A *Ace Sorensen: Megan Fahlenbock *Earl of Barkingburg: Adrian Truss *Princess of Barkingburg: Caoimhe Judd *Marshall, Hunter Ester, Void: Lukas Engel *Zuma, Dark Zuma: Shayle Simons *Rubble, Dark Rubble: Keegan Hedley *Rocky, Dark Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase, Blake Ester, Dark Chase, Black Pawz, White Pawz, Red Pawz: Justin Kelley *Skye, Dark Skye: Lilly Bartlam *Robo Dog, Dark Robo Dog: I don't know. *Everest, Dark Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker, Dark Tracker: David Lopez *Sweetie: Anya Cooke *Kay Seventeen/Queen Atlanna Almore, Queen Shaira Wellford, Mayana Almore: N/A *King Posiden Wellford: N/A *King Tomari Chono: N/A *Queen Selina Chono: N/A *Sonic The Hedgehog: N/A *Miles "Tails" Prower: N/A *Knuckles the Echidna: N/A *Shadow The Hedgehog: N/A *Rouge the Bat: N/A *E-123 Omega: N/A *Amy Rose: N/A *Cream the Rabbit: N/A *Big The Cat: N/A *Charmy Bee: N/A *Vector the Crocodile: N/A *Espio the Chameleon: N/A *Silver The Hedgehog: N/A *Blaze the Cat: N/A *Jet the Hawk: N/A *Maria Robotnik: N/A Guest stars Credit for Inspirations *liyuconberma's Characters inspired the creation of: **King Cyris Almore **Queen Atlanna Almore **Lord Dravis Almore **Alanena Almore **Benji Almore **Mortin Almore **Mayana Almore **Roto Almore **King Posiden Wellford **Queen Shaira Wellford **Almanda **Queen Ellice **Geoffrey Almore **Katherine Leann **Captain Lynx Rex **Prince Copper *Toei's Character inspired the creation of: **Black Pawz **White Pawz **Red Pawz Songs Opening theme *"Going Forth!" **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: TBA Insert theme *Power within **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: TBA Character themes *Full Throttle Sonic! **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: **Character: Sonic The Hedgehog *Is this who I am? **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: **Character: Shadow The Hedgehog *Disaster Future and Tragic Past **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: **Character: Silver The Hedgehog *The Future Unknown **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: Levi/Tardis17 **Character: Levi Seventeen *D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S. **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: Levi/Tardis17 **Character: Dark Seventeen *Future Physic **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: Levi/Tardis17 **Character: Daniel Jungle *That Excalibur Jerk **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: Levi/Tardis17 **Form Theme: Excalibur Ranger Soundtracks *Main Music Soundtrack *Zones Soundtrack *Boss Fights Soundtrack *Adventure Music Soundtrack *Character Themes Soundtrack Bounties During the entire season of season 12, the Rescuers, Paw and some others have bounties from Yomi Sin-kaijin which increase due to them getting closer to the Sin Specter Ghost Eyecon. Pronunciation *Almore - All-More *Mortin - More-Tin *Cyris - Sigh-wrist (without the T) *Dravis - Dray-v-is *Black Pawz, White Pawz, Red Pawz - Pause *Chono - Chou-no *Chonus - Chou-n-us Trivia *The are some references in series here are a few: **One of Levi's insult nicknames is Hedgehog. (This is before Season 17, it start in Season 1 and is still going. Humdinger is the one who's says it.) **In the movie Advent Adventures: Be The One, Sonic who is laying in bed holding paper cutouts of Ryuga Banjo and Misora Isurugi while having a sticky note on his head with Japanese written on it saying: Sorry Sento. Referencing Kamen Rider Cross-Z. ***The same said movie is also a reference to the movie Kamen Rider Build: Be The One. **Rescue LeviLogan is reference and Based on Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild Form. ***While Heroic Rescue Red is based on Kamen Rider Grease Perfect Kingdom. **The song That Excalibur Jerk is a reference to ToQ 6gou's theme That Orange Jerk. **''Full Throttle Sonic!'' is a reference to Kamen Rider Drive's Insert theme Full throttle. **The song The Code is 404 is a reference to Kamen Rider Zero-One's intro theme with one of the Lyrics being: ***With cover of the song having it's text based on text that is on the REALxEYEZ cover. **Rescue Climax and Super Rescue Climax is based on Den-O Climax Form and using a phone similar to the K-Taros: Named H-Taros (Climax Cellphone Hedgehog Taros). *Rescuers and Rescue Paw-kun Dolls don't appear in any other mainline series only comics and Advent Adventures. **Rescue Yellow-kun appear in mainline series but he doesn't appear in this series. *Certain Sentries have not appear in the main series or Comics: **Flame Sentries, Hydro Sentries, Heavy Sentries, Tech Sentries, Slash Sentries, Air Strike Sentries, Rescue Silver Sentries, Blizzard Sentries, Yudo Sentries, Shining Armor Sentries, Moonlight Warrior Sentries, Rescue White Sentries, Rescue Dull Silver Sentries, Marsha Sentries, Hunter Sentries, Blake Sentries, Tony Sentries, Elmer Sentries, Sylvia Sentries and Timber Sentries *The Forms and Certain Characters, Forms or Equipment are based on or from the Kamen Rider series (This list shows when they appeared in series): **The only Rider that's doesn't have or appear outside of movies is Hibiki. *#Rescue White's equipment is based on the Astroswitches and Fourze Modules. *#Mainline Rescue Red is based on Decade while Mainline Rescue Yellow is based on Diend. *#Kamen Rider Pawz is Woz. *#Everest's Mach Form is based on Mach. *#Rescue Climax and Super Rescue Climax is based on Den-O Climax and Super Climax, H-Taros is short for Climax Cellphone Hedgehog Taros. *#Skull Rescue Orange is on both 1, 2, Skull and Skullman. *#GX, G10-X and GX Mild is based on the Generation Series from Agito. *#Dr. Robotnik is Kamen Rider TheBee from Kabuto. *#Hedgehog Greeed is based on OOO. *#Rescue Red Shin is based on Zangetsu Shin. *#Proto Rescue Red and Zangetsu Rescue Red is based on Proto Zangetsu and Zangetsu. *#Duke Rescue Yellow, Rescue Yellow Shin and Digital Pink Shin is based on Duke and Marika from Gaim. *#Mage Rescue Black is based on Wizard. *#The Zero Forms are based on Zero Drive. *#Mix Up Rescue Red is reference to Drive Type: Speed, Wild, Technic. *#Cho Deadheat Bernie and her other Forms are based on Drive. *#Zero-One Rider Jules and his other Forms are based on Zero-One. *#Kamen Rider Chuck is based on Build, he also has form based on the RabbitRabbit, TankTank Forms. *#Kamen Rider Volcane, Kamen Rider Ichnisan, Kamen Rider Clover and Kamen Rider Mint-kun are based on the Quartzer. *#Mirai Rescue Red, Ima Rescue Red and Kako Rescue Red are also Woz. *#Red Paw Para-DX, Blue Paw Para-DX and Para-DX Rescue Paw is based on Para-DX from Ex-Aid. *#Haunted Future, Secret Past's Rescue Red, Rescue Yellow and Necrom Sonic are based on Ghost, Specter and Necrom. *#Snipe Rescue Green and Brave Rescue Blue are forms based Brave and Snipe. *#Rescue LeviLogan is reference and Based on Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild Form. *#Heroic Rescue Red is based on Grease Perfect Kingdom. *#Survive Knight Amy is based on the Survive Riders. *#Anti-Levi/Tid Seventeen from Advent Comics is based on Kamen Rider Kuuga while he shares the same name with a Time Jacker, Tid. *#Kamen Rider Aquatic is three letters added to Aqua. *#Rough the Skunk and Tumble the Skunk come in possession of the Hopper Zecters and Become KickHopper and PunchHopper. *#Kamen Rider Spikel is based on Vulcan. Notes *What you say this does not have any similarities to Marvel, here are 3 reasons why: **3 Alternate Cannon **2 Reusing old concepts **1 Reusing Characters *Issues 20 of Advent Adventures Comic Series introduces the Sonic and Co. *Despite having the word Advent in it, the series doesn't have any connections to Kamen Rider Ryuki. **The Reason for that is it just sounded nice. Category:Side Series Category:Alternate Canon